runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Contego
Description Contego ("defend" in Latin) is a village to the north of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Contego is popular for hunting or a quick access to the Woodland Hunter Area, there are also a few fishing spots around the city and a bank relatively close to them. History Contego was built in the the middle of the Fourth Age as a fortress and resort for travelling warriors. Due to its excellent location, it suffered many attacks from Zamorakians and other races, all wanting to take over the village. However, Contego stood strong and managed to defend itself against every attack launched on the village, therefore it was named Contego. A few centuries later Camorra was born in Contego. Camorra is known throughout RuneScape to have slain the dragon Garak. Facilities There is a variety of things you can do in Contego: fishing, hunting, and much more. This is a list of the facilities. Bank The bank is one of the most important structures in Contego, allowing skillers to train their fishing and hunting with more ease. The bank can be found in the north-east of the village. Sword Shop The sword shop is also very famous, due to the fact that it is the only shop that sells sawblades, from bronze to dragon, although dragon sawblades require the completion of the Godslayer quest to buy and wield. * Bronze sawblade: 1,000 gp * Iron sawblade: 2,000 gp * Steel sawblade: 5,000 gp * Mithril sawblade: 10,000 gp * Adamant sawblade: 20,000 gp * Rune sawblade: 40,000 gp * Dragon sawblade: 300,000 gp (after completion of the Godslayer quest). The sword shop can be found in the east of the village. Pet Shop The pet shop is also quite famous, since its the only shop on RuneScape that sells rabbits. 24 Summoning is required to obtain a rabbit. * Brown rabbit: 1,000 gp * Golden rabbit: 1,000 gp * White rabbit: 1,000 gp * Gray rabbit: 1,000 gp The pet shop can be found in the north of the village. Church The church is a place where players can pray to Saradomin and restore their prayer. The church is located in the south-west of the village. Agility Course The agility course requires 60 Agility, and is quite a good way to train it, it consists of a tunnel, stepping stones, a balance log, and a rope. The agility course is located to the north of the village, in the sea. General Store Just your everyday general store with the items that any general store in RuneScape has. The general store is located in the north-west of the village. Makeover Mage The brother/sister of the makeover mage in Asgarnia, this mage doesn't transform you into a different gender or skin colour, but into a different race! * Human: 20,000 gp * Ghoul: 40,000 gp * Zombie: 40,000 gp * Skeleton: 40,000 gp * Dryad: 40,000 gp * Elf: 40,000 gp The makeover mage is located to the east of the village. Fishing Shop There is a fishing shop in Contego that sells the same things other fishing shops sell: tools and bait. The fishing shop is located in the north-west of the village. Fishing Spot There are several fishing spots in Contego where you can fish sharks, tuna, lobsters, and monkfish, if you completed Swan Song. The fishing spot is located in the North-West of the village. Hunter Area There is a hunter area to the west of Contego where players can hunt cobalt skillchompas for experience and loot. Slayer Dungeon The Contego Slayer Dungeon is located under David of Lassar's house. Other Shortcut There is a shortcut through the fence of the tortoise pen in the Tree Gnome Stronghold to allow easy access between the Stronghold and Contego. It requires 76 Agility to use. Bridge For a fee of 10 gp you can cross the bridge and easily walk to the Woodland Hunter Area and back. Quests The Godslayer quest can be started here.